A Happy Magician No Longer
by ManjuFreak
Summary: YAOI/BoyXBoy content, don't like don't read - ... SPOILER! Fye is no longer the happy, smiley magician that Kurogane once knew. Read to find out how Kuro and this new Fye get along -
1. A Lustful Bite

As the pale, blonde haired magician lay sleeping on the bed, exhausted from the transformation of turning into a vampire, the black swordsman entered the room with a jug of water and looked over at him. He walked over to the set of drawers besides the bed and refilled an empty glass that was already there, looking at the magicians wounded, sleeping face as he did. When he filled the glass, he began to walk away when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned round to see Fye's dreary blue eye sadly gazing at him, the bandages around his head loose and almost falling off.

"Why?" The magician asked, "why did you do it? Why did you save me?" Kurogane didn't answer; he simply stared back at him. "Just because you can't cope with the idea of someone throwing away their life, doesn't mean you can take it into your own hands"

The magician let go of Kurogane's arm and rolled over slightly, facing away from him. Kurogane paused for a few seconds then slammed the jug of water down on the set of drawers next to the bed. He grabbed Fye's shoulder and pushed it aside so the magician was lay on his back again, and Kurogane knelt over him, his hands pinning Fye's arms down and his legs either side of Fye's thin body.

"Listen, I'll repeat this again for your sake - I can't say pretty things" Kurogane Began "But, if it was anyone else, I would have probably killed them myself for just thinking about throwing their life away, but because it was you, I couldn't take your life nor let you take it yourself."

Fye's eye went wide with shock while Kurogane's emotion seemed to stay the same, not changing the slightest bit, as if he had rehearsed in his head what he had just said. Fye lay silent for a few seconds, thinking about what Kurogane had just said. _'Does he even realise what he's just said?.. It's practicall a confessio-'_

His eye shot wide and his breath came heavy and ragged. He tensed up and shut his eyes, turning his head to the side, almost as if he was in pain.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Kurogane asked. Fye didn't answer; instead he gripped onto Kurogane's arms as tight as he could, gasping. Kurogane grabbed Fye's chin and turned his face so he could see it clearly.

"Hey! Look at me!" he demanded. Fye slowly opened his eye – now the colour of pure gold, and painfully looked at the swordsman's face. Kurogane looked shocked; he had almost forgotten about the price he had to pay for Fye's life. Kurogane knelt back and helped Fye up. Fye fell forward onto Kurogane's chest, but he caught him mid-fall and the breathless magician clutched onto the swordsman's shirt. He reached over for Ginryuu (which he kept with him at all times) and began to draw the blade, when Fye stopped him by placing his hand on top of his.

"No" Fye he whispered, "Not. Like that".

He reached up and licked Kurogane's neck.

"W-what?!.." Kurogane began, but Fye silenced him by pushing him down, kneeling between his legs and holding his face with one hand whilst the other held his shoulder. He leaned down and licked the swordsman's neck again before baring his sharp fangs. As he bit down into the swordsman's neck, blood flowed out rapidly. Kurogane wasn't concerned by the pain in his neck; he just lay there and accepted the consequence for his selfish act. After a moment, Fye came back up and gazed into Kurogane's red bunny eyes, blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

'_Why do I feel so uneasy looking at him like this?'_ Kurogane thought, and before he knew it he was leaning up locking his lips with Fye's in a soft kiss. It was moments before they parted. They gazed at one other, mesmerised, then Kurogane took Fye's lips once again. He flipped the magician over so he was knelt on top of him. Kurogane broke their kiss as he felt a sharp nip on his bottom lip. He looked at Fye somewhat puzzled as he saw a drop of blood drip from his lip onto Fye's pale face.

"Don't climb on top of me. I'll kill you" Fye warned before flipping Kurogane over. He grinned menacingly "I won't hesitate anymore if I need to fight you". Kurogane was shocked; he never thought the day would come when the smiley magician would say such a thing to him. Fye's grin turned more seductive, "stay still". He ripped open the swordsman's shirt then leaned down and licked his bleeding lip, then licked his neck. Kurogane didn't move, didn't fight him – just lay there. He was still in slight shock of the magician's stregth, emotionally and physically. The touches sent an electric feeling to the pit of the swordsman's stomach.

As Fye got to the rim of the swordsman's pants, he began to unbuckle the belt.

"H-hey?!" Kurogane began, but Fye silenced him once again by glaring at him before continuing. He whipped the swordsman's belt off and threw it on the floor, then he slipped his pants and undergarments down slightly.

"Breath-taking" the magician said as he looked up at the swordsman with a lustful look in his eye.

'What have I got myself into…?' Kurogane thought, knowing full well that the vampire would not let him go.


	2. Uncontrollable Vampire

WAA! I'M SO SORRY! TT^TT I don't exactly have a valid reason for taking so long. I mean, I had exams and such, but they didn't take this long . ... I'm sorry ;/

'What have I got myself into…?' Kurogane thought, knowing full well that the vampire would not let him go. Fye gently touched the swordsman's length and brought it to his lips, kissing the tip of it. This sent a shiver down Kurogane's spine all the way to his cock. Fye smirked slightly and licked the hardened length from base to tip before taking it completely in his mouth.

As Fye took the swordsman's cock in his mouth, he looked up at his face, now tainted a rosy colour and smiled around the length. Holding the base he started sucking, swirling his tongue around the head occasionally.

"S-stop.." Kurogane began to say. He was embarrassed and annoyed at how the magician had the upper hand. Fye looked up at Kurogane's face, loving how angry and frustrated it looked, then started to suck harder and faster.

"Ah!" Kurogane couldn't help the moans, despite it all being against his will. Before long, the swordsman came hard into Fye's mouth. Fye swallowed and knelt up, licking his lips, grinning seductively. He reached down and picked Kurogane's belt up from the floor and straddled his waist.  
"What are you-?" the swordsman began before his hands were grabbed and tied to the bed.  
"Hey!-" but he was silenced by the magicians soft lips. Fye licked at the swordsman's lips, asking for entrance, to which Kurogane complied. The kiss was soft. There was no battle for dominance, their tongues explored the others mouth slowly. Fye broke the kiss reluctantly and took Kurogane's chin and looked him in the eye. Kurogane wanted to kill the bastard and get the hell out of there, but also wanted to stay put.  
"Shall I continue" Fye grinned.

Kurogane's mind seemed to go blank and he just stared at the blonde. He nodded his head slowly. The magician looked happy to hear this as a grin stretched across his face.

"Well then..." Fye said before leaning in to steal another kiss from Kurogane. He moved from his lips to his neck, nipping, licking and sucking as he went, slowly and sensually making his way down the swordsman's toned body. He licked the neglected, yet still hard member of his captive. He gave the stiffened member a long lick before planting a gentle, teasing kiss on the head and started to suck on two of his fingers. Kurogane couldn't believe the sight he was being presented with. He swallowed a nervous lump as Fye lifted his ass in the air and inserted one finger, the erotic sight caused Kurogane to moan in anticipation. Fye inserted a second finger and began a scissoring motion- making sure he was prepared for the enormous length before him.

When he felt he was prepared enough he straddled Kurogane's hips, positioning himself at the tip of the swordsman's erection. He slammed himself to the base, causing the pair of them to moan. Fye slowly lifted himself until only the tip was left in and slammed back down at a different angle- hitting his prostate dead on. A blinding pleasure shot through him causing him to moan loudly. Kurogane couldn't stand it. He wanted to free his hands and flip their positions so he could do whatever he wanted to the magician.

Fye continued the process of lifting himself slowly and slamming back down. He hit his prostate a number of times and began to pick up the speed. He gripped his own neglected erection and started pumping in rhythm. The sound of moans, groans and skin slapping echoed in the room. Fye felt himself losing control and he clamped down on the swordsman and came over his chest  
"Ngh.. Kurogane!"  
Almost straight after, Kurogane bucked and released inside Fye with a loud moan. Fye got off Kurogane and collapsed next to him, closing his eyes. Heavy breathing filled the room. Not long after, Kurogane broke the silence.  
"So… Are you going to untie me now?" Fye's eye shot open, back to his natural blue colour. He sat up and looked at a very annoyed Kurogane. His heart started racing again.  
"I… I'm sorry…" He quickly untied him  
"So, about what just happened.." Kurogane began  
"It's ok! It won't happed again…" Fye grabbed his clothes and ran out of the room before Kurogane got a chance to say anything. I mean, yea, he was annoyed at being tied up- it wasn't his style… But he didn't dislike it…

* * *

Kuro: ...  
Fye: *blushes*  
Syaoran & Sakura: O_O ...  
Mokona: Ahhhh Kuro-tan loves Fye-san ;D  
Kuro: I DO NOT YOU STUPID WHITE MANJU...THING!  
Me: C'mon, you know you do ;)  
Kuro: It's your fault i'm in this mess... *grabs Ginryuu* COME HERE!  
Me: Ahhh! *runs away* Find out what happens in the next chapter~  
Fye: There's another chapter? Oh my...^-^'


	3. Shh The Kids Will Hear

I'M SO SORRY! (again) It drags on a bit, but I wanted a campfire scene.. You may recognise the world they go to, I liked it so used it :D  
Also.. OOC-ness :( Oh, and sorry it seems a little rushed D:

Last chapter, please comment honestly, I could really use advice :D

Thanks for reading :3 Have a cookie

* * *

After the magician ran from the room in embarrassment and regret, Kurogane merely sighed and lay down, trying to get to sleep. It was night after all and he was… pretty tired. The following morning he woke thinking how he would face Fye after what happened. He slowly put his clothes back on before leaving the room.

"Kurooooo-pyon!" a high-pitched voice yelled whilst jumping _at_ Kurogane's face. Kurogane ducked out of the way so Mokona hit the wall with a thud and slid down it. "Kuro-pyonn~…"

"Stupid white manju…" he cursed.

"Ah Kurogane-san, how's Fye-san this morning?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"He was fine last I saw him…You seen him since last night?"

"I didn't see him…" Sakura turned to Syaoran who only shrugged.

"I'll go find him" _'I've a few things I'd like to say to him'. _Just as Kurogane walked past Syaoran, he stopped him.  
"Here. Give this to Fye-san when you find him." He was holding a black eye patch. Kurogane took it and nodded.

He walked out of the building and saw Fye stood looking up at the sky. He walked towards him.

"So here you are." Fye jumped and turned around, trying to act normal and forget what happened.

"Ah- mornin' Kuro-rin" the bandages almost falling from his face altogether.

"Here, Syaoran asked me to give you this" he held out the eye patch.

"Ah, thanks…" he took it and turned around to put it on.

"So about last nig-"

"Shouldn't we get going? We've other worlds to see yet" Fye forced a smile. "Don't you want to get back home?" he made his way back in, avoiding the conversation. Kurogane sighed and followed him back in.

The group gathered together and prepared to go to a new world. _  
'He's not getting away next time'_ Kurogane was determined to clear things up.

"Mokona Modoki mo doki doki!"

Each of them landed with a thud. Sakura had Syaoran as a cushion so had a softer landing.

"Waa! I'm sorry!" Sakura got off Syaoran and helped him up.

"Aha… It's ok. Mokona, can you feel the feather?"

"Mmmm, only slightly" Mokona replied slightly sadly.

They were in a vast wood, not a dark, dingy one, but a bright, colourful one. Just not far ahead of them lay a lake with clear, blue water, reflecting the low, evening sun.

"Look, look Syaoran! A lake! Let's go swimming" Sakura jumped up and dragged Syaoran up with her.

"Yay me too, me too!" Mokona went along with them as Fye and Kurogane sat laughing.

"Should we set up somewhere to sleep?" Kuro asked, not meaning anything by it other than what he said, but Fye couldn't help a slight blush as other things crossed his mind.

"Um, sure."

They used the blankets they had in their bags to make some kind of tents, though could only make two.

"Wh-where is everyone going to sleep?" Fye asked, curious and slightly nervous. He could hardly share a small tent-like thing with Kurogane after what happened

"We'll sort that out later" Kuro smiled.

Kurogane got a campfire going as the sun started to set and Fye went to get some more wood. Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona came and sat by the fire drying off after swimming in their clothes. Fye returned with an armful of wood.

"Yuuko sends these for us" with that, Mokona spat out a bag of marshmallows. Toasting marshmallows around a campfire under the night sky- wonderful. That is, if Kuro could actually have taken his mind off the blonde magician sat next to him.

A few members of the party started yawning as it got late.

"So who's sleeping with who?" Syaoran asked.

"I know I know! Mokona, Syaoran and Sakura can sleep together 'cause we're the smallest" Mokona suggested.

"Bu-" Fye protested

"That's fine with me" Kuro smirked

"And me" Sakura added.

"Well, I'm off to sleep then, goodnight everyone" Syaoran made his way to the pathetic excuse for a tent and Sakura and Mokona followed. Which left Fye and Kurogane by the fire- alone.

Fye couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Uh-I-I think I'll go to sleep too. Goodnight Kurori-" But the swordsman silenced him with his lips. Fye's eye shot wide at the surprise and he tried to push him away, but the swordsman only licked and sucked at the magicians lip, trying to deepen the kiss to which Fye complied.

The swordsman finally broke the kiss leaving the magician breathless.

"Wha-"

"Payback for last night" Kurogane smirked. Fye averted his eyes and started fidgeting with his hands.

"I… I'm sorry..." Fye got up and hastily made his way to bed. The swordsman gave him a moment before following. Fye was already tucked up, turned to one side as if asleep. Kurogane smirked at his prey. He leaned over him and whispered in his ear.

"You asleep?" his hot breath sending shivers down the magician's spine. With no reply, he figured if he was ignoring him he'd take advantage of it. He licked his ear before slipping his hand into the blanket covering his delicate frame. He started to undress him.

"Hey, I know you're awake. Look at me." Fye couldn't resist that husky, demanding voice. He reluctantly opened his eye and met Kurogane's red ones. The swordsman took his hand from under the blanket and rolled the magician over so he was flat on his back, making his work easier. Fye clung to the top of the blanket, making Kurogane smile as he whipped it away and tossed it to the side of them, leaving Fye feeling exposed (despite still being fully clothed). Fye's heart started to race.

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

"You need to ask?" Kurogane smirked seductively before leaning down to capture the magicians lips in a slow, passionate kiss. He moved his hands to the magician's long blue coat-like thing. _Damn! This is more difficult than it looks. Why does he have to wear such awkward clothes?_ Kurogane broke the kiss to put more effort into undressed the magician.**(1)** Fye had to resist the urge to laugh. A powerful, skilled swordsman… Couldn't undo the fastens on the magicians coat.

"Here." Fye helped Kurogane with his shaking hands and as soon as it was undone his lips were caught again in a hotter, much sloppier kiss. Kurogane slipped his hand up Fye's abdomen and brushed his thumb over the soft bud lightly, earning a soft shudder from the magician. The kiss was broken once again as the swordsman occupied his mouth with the slightly stiffened bud. He licked, sucked and nipped at it, receiving the most delicious sounds from his captive.

"Hah- Kuro! Mmm." The swordsman moved his hand to the neglected one and pinched it, lightly twisting it.

"Nngh…"

He released the bud from his mouth.

"You're gonna have to keep your voice down, the children will hear." He spoke with a somewhat evil grin.

"How is that possible?" he tried to shout in a whisper, "sh-shouldn't we stop?"

"How can we stop when you're already like this?" Upon the last word he grabbed the magician's crotch earning a stifled groan. He '_fwipped'_ Fye's pants and underwear off in the blink of an eye, releasing his trapped erection. The swordsman spread the magicians legs. He felt a bit of teasing was in order after what he did to him. He kissed the tip lightly before licking the slit

"N-not there…" Fye gripped Kurogane's hair slightly. He licked around the head, then from the base to the tip. Earning soft moans from the magician.

"Hah… Stop.. teasing.."

The swordsman took the erection into his mouth, sending shivers down Fye's spine. He started sucking on it hard, causing Fye to tighten his grip on Kuro's hair.

"Nghh! Kuro… S-stop.. I'm going t-... I'm gonna…" Kuro kept going, getting faster and faster, causing Fye to come hard in his mouth with a stifled groan.

"Nnn!.." Kurogane swallowed and wiped his mouth, not taking his eyes of Fye's extremely flushed face.

"Sh-shouldn't we get some sleep?" he turned his face slightly.  
"Heh." Kuro moved up so his face was an inch away from the magicians. "I'm not done with you get." He licked at the magicians ear and nipped it. Fye turned his blushing face towards Kuro.

"Alright, you win, now stop teasing." He leaned up and kissed Kuro lightly on the lips. The sight of a blushing Fye practically asking him to take him aroused him even more (if possible). The kiss turned from a light peck to a lust-filled tongue battle within a split second. Kurogane broke the kiss reluctantly, leaving Fye confused and a little saddened. Kuro smiled and put two fingers to Fye's lips.

"Lick them." How could Fye resist that husky voice he loved so much? Fye held Kuro's hand and licked his fingers lovingly, closing his eyes as he did so.

'_Does he have any idea how erotic he looks right now? If only my hand was my-'_ The swordsman broke his thoughts. He couldn't wait any longer, but he held back. He pulled his fingers from Fye's tongue, leaving a trail of saliva connecting them. Kuro slowly pushed the first finger in, causing Fye to bite his lip. When it was buried to the knuckle, he pulled it out, only to add a second, scissoring in and out of Fye's slender body. The magician shuddered violently against the swordsman's body.

"Nnnn… K-Kuro…" Fye whimpered, as the swordsman's fingers brushed against his prostate. Upon calling his name in such a manner, Kurogane really couldn't wait a second longer. He lifted Fye's legs over his shoulders, gently nudging his erection into the magician's tight entrance before embedding himself with a slight moan. Fye tightened his eye as Kuro buried himself deeper till he was buried to the hilt. Seeing Fye's eye screwed up in pain, Kurogane licked and nipped at his earlobe to try and distract him. He waited a few moments.

"Are you ready?" Though he couldn't wait, he didn't want to hurt Fye's delicate body either. The magician nodded slowly, giving Kuro the green light to continue. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in. Fye tried to ignore the sting, knowing it would soon be replaced with pure pleasure. Upon that thought, the swordsman hit the spot both men wanted.

"Ahh!" Fye subconsciously bucked his hips, writhing under the swordsman as his prostate was hit dead on. The swordsman grabbed hold of the magician's erection and started stroking it, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Time passed and Kuro kept hitting that special place, making Fye feel like he was in heaven. Pants, moans and groans became louder and heavier, and Kuro's rhythm became uneven.

"Hahh!.. M-mmm.. Kuro!" Fye released over their stomachs and Kurogane followed with a groan. Kurogane pulled out and lay next to Fye.

Both men lay panting, looking quite satisfied. Kuro turned Fye's face to capture a soft kiss. Fye snuggled up to him and his eyes started to drift slowly.

"Kuro-wan?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."**(2)** He smiled to himself. Kuro blushed ever so slightly.

"I, uh-… Never mind" The pair of them fell asleep in each others arms, blissfully unaware that Syaoran -unlike Sakura and Mokona- was not a heavy sleeper…

* * *

**(1) He does wear some awkward looking clothing :)  
(2) I felt one of them should say it :3**

Me: Well that's it folks :)  
PurpleHead: Wow! You finally finished it! :O  
Me: Shut it D: Don't make me set Kuro-wan on you!  
PurpleHead: Oh, he's far too busy with Fye ;)  
Both: Heh heh heh...  
Me: Well anyways, bye folks...  
Everyone: ..and thanks for reading! :D

_(Special message to my beloved PurpleHead :3...  
SUUUUUUU-ZUUUUUU-KIIIIIIII)_


End file.
